Teki one shot
by Princess-So
Summary: ]J rock[ Dir en grey. Un passé tumultueux n'engendre rarement que du bonheur...


Titre : Teki

Auteur : So

Diclamer : Les Personne ne m'appartient.

Pairings : Kyo / Shinya

Blabla : Youhou \o/

J'ai encore écrit un truc bizarre …. Uu Je suis désolée.

N'oublions pas que tout ce la qu'est que fiction )

TEKI

_Un embryon. Des instruments chirurgicaux. Des bocaux poussiéreux, remplis d'un liquide épais, jaunâtre. Une masse informe, encore animée par la vie quelques instants auparavant. Un cadavre exsangue. Des électrodes. Une pièce blanche, vaste entourée de vitres sales. _

_Un rire profond… sadique… _

_Il est dans un fauteuil incliné, attaché par des sangles. Ses yeux sont exorbités, ses poings serrés, ses larmes incontrôlables. Sa respiration est haletante. Il a peur. Peur de finir comme celui qui gît à ses cotés, dans une marre rouge sombre. _

_Ses cris sont étouffés par cette bande de tissu malodorant qu'Elle a appliqué sur sa figure. _

_Une silhouette floue. Sa vue se brouille… Sa tête va imploser. Ses yeux se ferment malgré sa volonté. Il ne peut plus bouger, mais il entend, il sent. Son cœur s'affole._

_Une aiguille s'enfonce dans son cou. La piqûre le brûle, sa gorge s'enflamme. _

_Il tousse, essaye de crier mais en vain. La douleur s'intensifie. Elle le ronge de l'intérieur. Il a mal, il a chaud. _

_A présent, il ne contrôle plus rien. Son corps est comme mort._

_Elle est proche. Il entend son souffle rauque… _

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce maudit rêve…

_Ca fait combien de temps ? 13 ans… 13 ans aujourd'hui… Il faudra que je passe la voir ce soir. _

Pour se changer les idées, il prit une douche, s'habilla et sortit.

Un parc. L'été. Les gens rient. Les amoureux s'embrassent. Les jeunes sortent entre amis.

Toutes ces choses qu'il détestait, parce qu'il ne les possédait pas sans doute. Mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas besoin de compagnie. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne. Apres ce qu'il avait subit, il avait coupé les ponts à toute relation humaine que ce soit familiale, amicale ou même sentimentale. Quoique cette alternative ne se soit jamais présentée, les filles l'ayant toujours fuit… les garçons aussi d'ailleurs… Tout le monde avait peur de lui, même sa propre mère. Cette période de sa vie restait douloureusement gravée dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur. Comment pourrait t'il oublier ?

Il tenta de se rappeler...

Il faisait nuit, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Comme à son habitude, il marchait dans les ruelles sombres, ruminant ses idées noires. Il avait eu de la chance cette journée. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas finit au commissariat. Il baissa les yeux vers son butin. Un portefeuille. Il l'ouvrit. Il garda les quelques yens qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Puis, de toutes ses forces il le jeta le plus loin possible.

_Un home-run, un ! _

Il prévoyait de se payer un matos un peu plus performant avec l'argent qu'il volait. Depuis qu'il avait commencé le chant, il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose qui le passionnait réellement. De tout ce qu'il avait fait auparavant, la guitare, puis la basse, rien ne l'avait emballé à ce point. S'il en avait eu la possibilité, il aurait aimé devenir professionnel.

A force d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu devenir s'il n'était pas condamné à rester un petit voyou, il se retrouva à l'autre bout de la ville. Levant les yeux, il resta bouche bée. Devant lui se trouvait une maison immense entourée par un mur d'une longueur incroyable. S'il avait été plus grand, il aurait sûrement pu admirer le jardin.

_Saleté de taille de nain ! _

Il imagina quel genre de personnes pouvaient vivre dans une telle demeure. Sûrement des gens distingués, peut être hautains et froids.

Une jeune fille, grande et très fine poussa le portail en fer forgé et sortit. A sa vue, il eut une drôle de sensation, comme si des fourmis étaient en train de grignoter son estomac. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ce genre de chose aussi, il ne pouvait pas donner de nom à ce sentiment. Poussé par une sorte de pulsion incontrôlée, il la suivit.

_Hey ! Mes pieds ! Demi-tour ! Oh ! Méeuuh ! _

Mine de rien, il se demandait ce qu'une fille de son age pouvait bien faire la nuit seule.

_Mais en quoi ça me regarde de toute façon ? _

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en oublia d'être discret. A tel point qu'elle se retourna et cria :

« Arrêtez de me suivre, je n'ai pas d'argent ! »

Kyo resta bouche bée. Sa voix ! Ca ne pouvait pas être…

_Quel baka ! Comment j'ai pu n'y voir que du feu ? C'est incroyable !_

Il se trouva la, bêtement, devant cette personne effrayée.

_Un mec… c'est un mec !_

Ce fut leur première rencontre puis, ils se croisèrent de nouveau au collège puis au lycée, où ils devinrent amis. Un après midi, avant la fin des cours, une personne de la direction entra dans la salle de classe. Tout le monde se leva, sauf Kyo, comme à son habitude.

-Nîmura Tôru ! Veuillez me suivre !

Il se leva en soupirant exagérément... Son ami regarda la porte se fermer derrière lui. Il ne la franchit plus de la journée. Le soir il l'appela pour avoir de ses nouvelles, mais c'est sa mère qui décrocha. Au son de sa voix tremblotante il sut qu'elle avait pleuré.

-Bonjour Nîmura-sama. Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je m'appelle Terashi Shinya. Je suis un ami de Tôru, puis-je lui parler s'il vous plait ?

-Il n'est pas là.

-Oh… Savez-vous où je peux le joindre ?

-La ou finissent les meurtriers… en prison.

-…

Shinya n'était pas sur de saisir ou la mère de Kyo voulait en venir.

-Excusez-moi mais… Tôru est en prison ?

-C'EST UN ASSASIN !!! Hurla t'elle.

Puis elle éclata bruyamment en sanglots et raccrocha.

Le jeune homme resta un moment immobile, contemplant le téléphone qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Un éclair traversa ses yeux et, décidé, il enfila son manteau et cria :

-Maman, je sors !

-Ne rentre pas trop tard chaton !

-Promis !

Il avait besoin d'y voir plus clair, d'en avoir le cœur net. Kyo ne parlait jamais de sa mère mais il savait qu'elle n'avait plus toute sa tête. D'ailleurs, son fils se moquait souvent d'elle car son prénom était Kyôki, ce qui signifie folie. Kyo semblait détester son père. Il travaillait dans une maison d'édition ou il travaillait très dur, mais Shinya ne savait rien non plus sur lui.

Il se dirigea vers le commissariat de police ou une femme excessivement maquillée le reçu sans entrain.

-Vous avez une déposition à faire ? Vol ? Agression ? Cambriolage ?

-Et bien, euh… c'est à dire... je recherche quelqu'un…

-Personne disparue ! Nom, prénom, adresse, description et photographie récente.

-Non non, il n'a pas disparu. Je cherche un ami a moi, Nîmura Tohru. Il a 19 ans, blond platine, 1m60 environ …

-C'est bon, je vois qui c'est. Suivez-moi.

Elle le conduisit dans une vaste salle coupée en deux par une grille rouillée. De l'autre coté, une touffe blonde sortait d'une paire de genoux au jean déchiré.

-Un conseil, ne vous approchez pas trop… On ne sait jamais de quoi les voyous sont capables…

-Merci Madame.

Elle sortit sans un sourire. Le gardien qui se trouvait à proximité ouvrit la lourde porte et le laissa entrer. Shinya alla s'asseoir aux coté de son ami qui avait relevé la tête au son de la voix familière. De nombreux bleus ornaient son visage enfantin.

-Hey… Ca va Shinya ?

-Moi oui mais toi… Ta mère m'a dit…

-T'as parlé avec l'autre folle ?

-J'ai appelé pour savoir comment tu allais …

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

- Raconte-moi Tôru…

-Quand le dirlo est venu me chercher, il m'a emmené dans son bureau. Mon vieux avait eu une attaque et il fallait que je rentre à la maison l'aider avant l'arrivée des secours. J'ai eu beau lui dire qu'il pouvait crever et que j'en avais rien à faire, j'ai juste eu le droit à une correction. Apres je me suis dit que c'était une bonne excuse pour sécher les cours alors je suis rentré. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai trouvé son corps allongé par terre. Cet abruti s'était tiré une balle. Je me suis assis à coté de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai vérifié que son cœur battait plus, et après, les mains en sang je l'ai frappé. Je me suis défoulé sur un mort, ça craint. Et puis l'autre folle est arrivée. Tarée comme elle est, elle a cru que je l'avais tué. Elle a appelé la police et voilà.

Il essaya de sourire mais son visage le tirait. Shinya le regardait les yeux écarquillés.

-Je suis désolée pour ton père ! Je te présente mes condoléances au nom de ma famille.

-Ouais bon, ba c'est bon, je ne suis pas sur qu'il les mérite tes condoléances…. Ce lâche…

-Tôru…

-Tu sais, je regrette vraiment de n'être pas arrivé plus tôt pour pouvoir le tuer moi-même…

Pour toute réponse, Shinya le pris dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il pleura sur son épaule. Tendrement, Kyo écarta les mèches folles collées sur les joues humides de son ami.

Kyo gardait ce souvenir comme un bijou précieux au fond de sa mémoire. Tous les moments de tendresse, de complicité et même d'amour partagés avec Shinya étaient ses trésors. Il était son premier ami, son premier amour… Et ça, personne ne pouvait lui enlever. Pas même Elle…

Assis sur un banc, dans ce parc, il regardait d'un œil mauvais les enfants qui criaient, excités comme des puces. Treize ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait été innocenté. Et jamais Shinya n'avait cessé d'être à ses cotés, il l'avait toujours soutenu, même sous les menaces de ses parents, trop bien pensants pour le laisser fréquenter quelqu'un comme lui…

Une main fine et douce se posa sur sa joue. De longs doigts caressaient ses larmes comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois.

-Je savais que je te trouverai ici. Je voulais te dire au revoir. Je pars chez mes parents ce soir.

-Oh ! Tu leur passeras le bonjour de ma part… à moins qu'ils m'en veulent toujours autant…

-S'ils t'en veulent ? Tu plaisantes ? Ils te haïssent !

-Je m'en doute… Je t'ai fait faire des bêtises, rentrer chez toi a pas d'heure et ruiné ton bel avenir de médecin ou d'avocat … A cause moi tu as sombré dans l'enfer Sex, Drug & Rock'n Roll …

-Oui ! C'est vrai ça ! Honte a toi !

Il le considéra d'un regard doux.

-Mais je ne regrette rien. Mais tu sais, ce qu'ils te reprochent le plus c'est que je t'aime. Tu comprends… Un homme qui aime un homme… Et il fallait bien qu'ils trouvent un coupable…

-Les parents…

Il s'interrompit et Shinya comprit qu'il pensait à ses propres géniteurs et ça le rendait toujours mélancolique.

-Tu vas aller la voir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

-Si tu veux, je t'accompagne, ce sera moins dur pour toi…

-Tu sais, ça se passera comme d'habitude… Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller… pour entendre la même chose depuis treize ans…

-Tu devrais faire un effort…

-Je sais, mais… c'est dur… essaye de te mettre à ma place… je ne suis pas aussi bon que toi. J'ai du mal à pardonner…

Ils passèrent les nombreuses portes vitrées automatiques. Kyo ne put réprimer un frisson. Tout était si semblable à ses cauchemars… Le pire était qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer. Pour cause, il l'avait vécu assez souvent pendant ces treize dernières années pour s'en souvenir… C'était toujours pareil avec Elle.

Cherchant du réconfort, il se rapprocha de Shinya, sa présence le rassurant plus que tout. Sa chaleur l'apaisait depuis qu'il était enfant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre 304. Une main lui caressa le dos pour lui donner un peu de courage.

Lentement, le petit blond ouvrit la porte. Depuis toutes ces années, rien n'avait changé.

D'une voix douce, imperceptible, il murmura.

-Bonjour maman…

¤&¤

Elle leva lentement la tête, ses longs cheveux noirs pendant lamentablement le long de son visage creusé par la fatigue et la vieillesse. Ses yeux vides le détaillèrent un moment.

-Takeshi ? C'est toi ?

Kyo soupira. Elle le prenait encore pour son père. Et comme d'habitude, il allait jouer le jeu…

-Oui, c'est moi Kyoki.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir… lui reprocha t'Elle. Tu as apporté des chocolats ?

-Non chérie, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de manger de sucrerie ! C'est mauvais pour ta santé !

-Menteur !!! Je sais très bien que c'est cet enfant monstrueux qui a tout mangé ! Tu le couvre encore !

-Kyoki… Tu sais que c'est impossible.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai… j'avais oublié que tu l'as tué…

Shinya frissonna. Comment une mère pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ?

-Remarque, il ne me manque pas…. C'est une bonne chose que tu en aies fini avec ce voyou.

-Je… Il n'était pas un voyou !

-Si ! Il l'était !

Kyo se raidit devant la haine qu'éprouvait sa propre mère à son encontre. Il était gêné que Shinya soit présent.

-Je suis bien heureuse que ce monstre ne soit plus des nôtres…

Le chanteur se força à garder un ton neutre.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?

-Une partie de go et après j'irai sûrement marcher un peu.

Elle changeait de sujet si facilement… Comme si parler de son fils n'était q'une banalité…

-Tu es bien ici ? On s'occupe bien de toi ?

-Tu parles ! Ils sont tous fous !!! Ils disent que j'ai des hallucinations et des choses comme ça… Mais moi, je sais très bien ce qui se passe ici !!! Ils essayent de nous tuer! Ils veulent se débarrasser de nous! Ils nous donnent des cachets tous les jours… Mais je ne les prends pas Oh non ! Parce que si je mourais, je vais devoir revoir ce monstre que j'ai enfanté…

Kyo serra les poings. Heureusement le verrou coulissa et un infirmier entra.

-Bonjour monsieur Niimura! Madame Niimura, c'est l'heure de vos pilules ! Vous devez être contente que votre fils vous rende visite ?

-Je n'ai pas de fils, cracha t'Elle froidement.

L'homme lança un regard désolé à Kyo et sortit.

-Takeshi, repris la malade nullement perturbée par cette intrusion. Tu as pensé à mes chocolats ?

Une fois dehors, Shinya se tut, laissant à Kyo le choix de parler ou non. Son amant se confiait rarement a lui. Il préférait garder tout enfouit au plus profond de lui, pour oublier, pour ne pas y penser, pour ne pas en souffrir. Il n'extériorisait rien et Shinya respectait ses silences mais quand il se livrait, il l'écoutait toujours.

-Voilà, j'ai fais ma B.A du jour, essaya le chanteur légèrement.

Il baissa les yeux, ne se convainquant pas lui-même de son manque d'émotion.

-Elle ne m'a toujours pas reconnu…

-Takeshi, c'était le nom de ton père ?

-Ouep… Les médecins disent qu'elle a une sorte d'amnésie et qu'elle a modifié volontairement sa mémoire ou quelque chose comme ça. Enfin bref, elle est persuadée que je suis mort et que c'est mon père qui vit.

-Tu as essayé de lui dire ?

-Ca sert à rien. Les médecins me l'ont déconseillé. Elle ne veut pas de son fils alors je suis bien obligé de faire semblant…

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule Shinya qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il savait qu'aucun mot ne l'apaiserait.

-Takeshi par-ci, Takeshi par-la… Elle n'a jamais vu autrement que par lui. Elle l'aimait, alors qu'elle savait qu'il…

Ce souvenir le faisait particulièrement souffrir. Il se souvenait ce que l'homme qu'il devait appeler papa lui faisait endurer. Pendant des années il avait profité de sa faiblesse, de son corps… Il avait abusé de lui tant de fois… Jamais il ne pourrait le dire à Shinya, jamais il ne pourrait lui confier le plus douloureux de ses souvenirs.

Il était le seul homme qui pouvait le toucher, le seul qu'il aimait, le seul qui l'aimait. Et pour ça il lui serait toujours reconnaissant… seulement, il y a des plaies qui ne se referment pas, des cicatrices qui reste à jamais… Et ce passé, Kyo devait le porter et vivre avec, la tête haute. Même si son corps était souillé, impure et méprisable, il avait appris à l'accepter. Il avait trouvé en Shinya une mère, un père, un frère, un ami et un amant. Il était tout pour lui. Et il était aussi son seul point d'attache à la vie, et malgré son amour pour la musique, s'il venait à le perdre … qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver.


End file.
